


After the race

by Omeganian



Category: Beverly Hills Teens
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied one night stand, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganian/pseuds/Omeganian
Summary: After the events of "The Teen Cup", everyone celebrates.





	

**All right, I have watched the first half of the** _**Beverly Hills Teens** _ **, and this just wouldn't leave my head. The fic is taking place right after the episode "The Teen Cup". A few references to mature actions, but I don't think any of it is M rated. I am sorry if any of this is OOC or just plain bad.**

* * *

Switchboard was taking notes rapidly as she looked at Troy on the dance floor:

"Let's see… The Teen Club hunk, Troy Jeffries, doesn't seem too upset because of the absence of his long time girlfriend, Larke. In fact, two of the winners of the Teen Club Teen Cup, Shanelle and Jett, look like they are getting his full attention. We can only wonder about who's going to be his company until morning. Perhaps both of them? I heard the two have an open relationship, but are they truly that kinky? Or is it just him…"

"Oh, come on, Switchboard? Ain't you, like, totally bored from writing all this?" She looked back to see Bradley on her right.

"I would totally be, would I?" Gig said from the left.

"You have a problem with that?" Switchboard asked. "By the way, how are you feeling about losing? There are rumors that the loss was exclusively thanks to Pierce. Do you intend some kind of revenge?.."

"Come on, Switchboard, you need to relax. Totally." Gig stated as they both grabbed an arm and started pulling her to the dance floor. The dance that started was a close one, but the both of them grinding into her started to look suspicious.

"Hey, just what do you intend?" She tried to get their hands off.

"You said, quote, _I wouldn't mind being between two boys myself_. Soften up a bit, perhaps it's time you finally knew what you're talking about." Gig said.

Switchboard looked at the two guys. Perhaps it would be nice to learn about it.

"So, Gig, you have no problem with Jett and Troy over there?"

"Why should I? He didn't mind my attention to Larke." Gig turned her around and pressed up against her back. She sighed.

_Yes. Looks like a good idea._

* * *

"So, you, like, sure Larke won't mind the three of us tonight?" Jett asked as she danced with Troy. "I, like, do get jealous to the extremo when Gig is with other girls."

"She gets jealous a bit, but then we kiss and make up. The best part, actually. You should try it as well – tomorrow, by the looks of it."

Jett looked at the dancing floor. "Yeah, maybe I would totally try it."

"Yes, but _I_ am not sure about that. Larke is a good friend, and I wasn't exactly raised with such morals." Shanelle said as she stood at their side. "What would she say if she was right here?"

"I would say, _mind if I jump in_?" A familiar voice answered.

"Larke?" All three of them turned toward the newcomer.

"Yeah." The blonde hugged Troy. "Surprised?"

"I thought you won't be finished for a while yet. Where are Blaze and Chester?" Troy looked around. Then back at her.

"Chester should be here in a few minutes. Blaze asked us to divert a bit. Wanted to visit Albert."

Everyone smiled. That romance might not have been the strongest, but worked well enough, considering the distances.

Troy looked at his girlfriend. "Is that a new dress?"

"Oh, it's not. Just a few new jewels Chester picked up." Larke touched her necklace.

"So, Larke, is it true you won't mind?" Shanelle asked cautiously.

"Why should I? I always say the more the merrier. Isn't it so, Troy?" Larke hugged him even more tightly.

"Well, you know me. When pretty girls are involved, there is no such thing as an unwanted harem for me."

"Except for, like, Bianca, right?"

"Jett, you would be surprised." Troy smiled enigmatically.

* * *

"That stupid bet!" Bianca snarled. "My arms are about to fall off. Must we really scrub it all today?"

"I think, my precious, that you signed some paper about the conditions. Do you have a copy?"

"I should." Bianca searched in her pockets. "Damn, I should really learn to read what I sign. My dad threatened to cut off my allowance if I don't. Aomething about the family fortune. Ah, here it is. Wilshire, read!"

"Of course, my goddess…" Let's see… "The losers are to be defined as all the commanders of the ships that don't make it to the finish line first. Their task is to clean off all the barnacles and similar objects hurting the winner's yacht's performance and appearance. They may bring volunteering helpers from their own crew, but must be present and working throughout the cleaning. The yacht must be cleaned within one week."

"What? Give it to me." She snatched the paper out of Wilshire's hands. "One week. We cleaned off a quarter already overnight. I could have been back home for an hour by now."

"Say, Bianca." Pierce hugged her shoulders "How about we go to your home now? Just the two of us."

Bianca didn't say a word. Instead, she simply flung him into the water.

Her and Wilshire laughed as they watched Pierce climb out about a hundred meters away. He didn't dare to look back as he ran home.

"For once." Bianca's eyebrow was twitching. "Just once, I cannot find a way to blame this on you."

"Ugh, sorry Bianca." Wilshire stuttered apologetically. "Any way I can make it better? To massage your gorgeous hands perhaps? Or feet? You know I am always ready to worship any part of you."

"My hands?" She looked at them. "Just my hands? I am aching all over. I think it is time for a round of real worshipping. You know the rules."

"Yes, my Goddess. You on top, you in control, and my mouth is shut unless it is part of the worshipping."

"You're learning well." Bianca smiled as she saw Wilshire undressing. She looked around. Was anyone looking? Perhaps it would be better to go under the deck.

* * *

_Yes, embracing doesn't look that yucky._ Jillian thought as she looked around her. _Wish I was older. Troy catching me was so nice... Oh, my, I sound like a little girl._

"Hello, Jillian!"

"Oh, hi Chester." She waved at him. "Wish you were here for the race."

"Wish you were there for mine." The boy replied as he brushed off his coat.

"You were in another race? What was it?" Jillian asked excitedly. "Is that where Larke and Blaze were?"

"Yes. A spaceship race. I used my own design. They agreed to be part of the crew"

"Oh, really? Did you get the gold?"

"Do you mean first place?" He showed her a medal proudly. "Gold was only given for the fifth."

"And what would this be?" Jillian said as she looked. "Meteoritic iron?"

"Zirkon studded titanium-aluminum alloy. Moon harvested materials."

"Cool! So, what fuel did you use for the ship? Plutonium?"

"No. I made a fusion reactor." Chester stated proudly.

"Fusion? I thought they won't be making them for about fifty years yet."

"It's not quite a design fit for a power station, but it worked well enough for the trip. A few people are already interested."

"Careful Chester. Some might…"

"Yeah, I know. Some oil sellers might be displeased. They'll realise quite quickly that they lose nothing. Burning oil is…"

"The same as stoking an oven with money bills. Mendeleyev, I think."

"Yes." Chester looked at her, surprised. "I didn't know you are interested in such things."

"A bit of a hobby of mine." Jillian explained. "My brother hates it."

"Isn't that the entire point?"

"Of course it is." She smiled. "So, can you tell me more about this race?"

"Hmmm, I think it would work better if I had the ship in front of me. It's in my labs right now."

"Well, lead the way." Jillian jumped excitedly.

_Yes._ She though as they ran out. _Not yucky at all._


End file.
